


a fuzzy walking disaster

by KitCat1995



Series: Discord challenge [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Due to a sudden full Galra transformation, Keith has to readjust to his new body. This leads to many different disastrous scenarios.





	a fuzzy walking disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have yet another Galra transformation fic, and I have more to come as well. I love playing with Galra Keith! hope you all enjoy it!

“This sucks” Keith states vehemently as he stares down at himself.

The others looked at him in sympathy, we’ll all but Lance and Pidge. Pidge had a worrying gleam of curiosity in her eyes and Lance… well, Lance was busy laughing at Keith’s plight.

“I don’t know, you look so fluffy like this!” the blue paladin cheerfully exclaimed.

“Lance!” Shiro chided as Keith tried, and failed, to repress a low guttural growl. The other paladins lurched back at the sound Keith made. Though the Alteans didn’t seem phased by it.

“I think that is enough of that number four,” Coran chastised Keith. “And I think it would be best if you spend the night here so that any further changes in your body can be closely monitored if they happen.

“Great...” Keith bemused.

Coran and Allura seemed to straighten at that. As Allura stood from her spot beside Coran she turned to the other Paladins, “Now, with all the main worry out of the way, I think it would be best if we leave Keith to get some rest.” She then turned and addressed him, “You can join us in the morning if you would like.” She said with a small smile.

“Yeah, I will.” Keith agreed as he laid down on the infirmary bed and the others left Keith to his thoughts.

It had been a crazy few hours. They had all been relaxing in the lounge just finishing a meal and planning out tomorrows training schedule when Keith suddenly felt a low itching sensation quickly travel down his spine and spread out to all his limbs. He stared in abject horror as the pigment in his skin turned from pale peach to a rich violet. His fingers and toes curled in pain as his nails suddenly grew long and sharp. Purple tinted blood trickled through his clenched fists as his new claws pierced his flesh.

A searing burn flooded his nervous system as his entire body seemed to be shifting out of his control. He curled up tightly trying to hide from the all-encompassing pain, but to no avail. His brain grew cloudy with the immense agony as he vaguely felt hands wrapping themselves around the tight ball he had formed as was gently carried away. The burning began to focus on the top of his head, behind his eyes, in his mouth, his feet and the base of his spine. He had barely registered being placed on a firmly padded table. His brain managed to supply the examination table in the infirmary. It was the only place they would bring whim like this.

Voices grew loudly around him as he heard multiple voices ripping through his ears. Why did everything hurt so much?

“What’s happening to him?” Keith heard Shiro shout.

“He looks like he’s turning Galra.” Hunk voiced with dread.

“Did he get into anything during the last mission?” Pidge worried.

Keith felt a light prick on the inside of his elbow, he let out a growl of agitation that he didn’t even know he could. Then a light ping was heard rather sharply.

He heard Coran speak next. “Well according to the blood test, his Galran genes are simply becoming active, and rather quickly too. It is not common in hybrids, to suddenly shift appearances like this, but it is not unheard of either.”

“So the Galra genes were dormant, not recessive? And they just decided to suddenly become active? And painfully so!?” Pidge asked incredulously.

“Exactly number 5!”

As he was slowly able to focus on their voices, Keith had noticed the pain started to subside and he didn’t feel the need to curl up in a ball. He slowly uncurled taking not of all the sore muscles, some may even be new. He had noticed that not only was all his body purple, bus also have claws on both his hands and feet. The shape of his feet changed as well. They had elongated and the heel stretched upwards, they looked kinda like a dog’s hind legs. Everything was brighter too. It was almost too bright. He glanced up at everyone as he slowly sat up. Something curled gently around him as he began to relax. He immediately tensed as his eyes locked onto a sinuous tail covered in soft velvety short, dark purple, almost black, fur and tipped in a bright magenta. It flicked nervously as Keith connected the spinal pain to the thing wrapped around him. He had a tail. What else had happened? He looked around at the worried faces of the other paladins his own face must have mirrored there’s. Coran wordlessly and gently handed him a small rectangular mirror.

Keith hesitantly looked at his new face. Yellow eyes glared back at him, and the purple irises that had given him so many compliments and ridicule over the years seemed even brighter he felt his ears move down in agitations which caused his eyes to flick upwards towards the motion. Large furry high pointed triangles slowly unfurled. They were the same color as his tail and now hair, though thankfully they were not tipped with magenta. His hair hadn’t changed much, just seemed more purple than black, though it looked like he had a bright magenta peekaboo going on as the hair on the nape of his neck shifted to that color. As he then glanced at where his ears used to be he saw short plush fuzz. Fuzz, Keith noted, that also covered his entire body. What he had thought was just purple skin was actually a very short coat of fur, almost like velvet. He noticed he now had a marking on his cheeks almost like tiger stripes that were a few shades darker than his normal… fur color. Remembering the pain that was also in his mouth, he parted his lips and saw sharp Keith gleaming. Most still looked similar to his human teeth, but his upper and lower canines were much more pointed than normal. Great he hand fangs…. Keith placed the mirror back down with annoyance. Almost everything about him changed!

“It really doesn’t look that bad….” Shiro tries to say.

“I’m purple….” Keith mumbles “And I have fur…..”

Shiro chuckles a bit. “All of it will take some time getting used to…” he trails off as he looked from Keith to the others and back to Keith. “But you’re not alone in dealing with this. You have all of us if you need help with anything.”

Keith glanced up at his brother figure, “Thanks Shiro”

“No problem kiddo,” he adds enduringly as he hands Keith one of the water pouches. Which Keith then drains instantly.

After everyone felt reassured that Keith was not going to go through any more transformations, they trickled out of the medical ward.

Shiro held back as he sat next to Keith on the bed, “I know how your brain works, sometimes, so I am going to say this now before you start worrying about it incessantly. This does not change anything with any of us. You are still the Red Paladin of Voltron, you are still half-human, even if you don’t look like it much anymore. You are still Keith. That won’t change with new ears and a tail.” Shiro then moved to stand as the young adult glanced down at his lap. Shiro then smirked as he suddenly ruffled the teen's hair, “Besides, the fur and ears make you look adorable.” He teases.

Keith let out a yowl of agitation as he shouted Shiro’s name as said Paladin exited the infirmary.

The following morning all the other paladins and Alteans were gathered for breakfast. They were enjoying the normal meal of food goo as they were interrupted with the echoing bangs and shouts of pain. Shiro, Allura, and Coran quickly rushed forward. They halted just outside the door where the sounds had accumulated. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance, quickly followed suit and skidded into the three in front of them.

They looked down and saw Keith rubbing his head as he glared at his feet, tail flicking in annoyance and ears turned flushed with his hair. He successfully stood back up and took a step, but as he went down on the other he miss-aligned his weight and went toppling forward.

“Walk much?” Shiro asked with a smirk. He held out his hand for Keith to take. The teen just swatted it away in annoyance as he righted himself. On very wobbly legs.

“This is a lot harder than I thought it would be” Keith groused.

Allura began to turn back to the dining hall, “Perhaps we can call the blade and have someone help you out? It will most likely be needed when you relearn your fighting forms.”

“Fuck, this just keeps getting better…” Keith groused as he hesitantly started walking again. He shirked off any stability Shiro offered with a shout of “I’m not an invalid Shiro!”

Shiro just walked close by as Keith stumbled into the dining room. Shiro was just retaking his own seat as the others had returned to eating when a loud yelp followed by a few colorful exclamations as Keith jumped up suddenly and clutched his new appendage in his hands.

“Sat on your tail?” Lance guessed. Keith shook his head as tears seemed to spring up from the pain.

“Probably scooted the chair over it.” Pidge guessed as she took another swallow of her food goo.

Keith nodded at the correct guess, “That fucking hurt.” He commented as he gently rubbed the abused tail. “This shit is so weird.” He commented as he retook his seat. His tail now securely curled in his lap.

“Language Keith,” Shiro tried to chastise.

Keith just cocked an eyebrow as he smirked knowingly, “I remember learning half those words when you rammed your foot into the couch leg a few years back.”

“It was my pinky toe. That hurts way too much.” Shiro tried to explain with a slight blush as the other young paladins looked at him.

“And this was my _tail_ Shiro, I have whole new nerve ending that I never had yesterday… it hurt like hell.”

“Okay, okay, just try to be careful. I don’t want you all getting into the habit of cussing and slip them in when talking to dignitaries. We don’t know how our cusswords may translate into their language.” Shiro explained further.

The day progressed much like breakfast. Group training had been switched to mental team bonding that day since Keith was still needing to adjust, despite what he kept insisting. Shiro hadn’t believed his insistence that Keith can fight just fine when said hybrid just walked into the doorframe instead of through.

Keith had spent the morning just walking and running around the castle. Getting a feel for how he needed to move his new muscles. Though he soon had to take a break when he couldn’t tell what was now normal purple and what was bruises forming as he had run into almost every door frames and even a few walls.

After a quick trip to the infirmary he splayed out on the couches in the lounge were the garrison trio had clustered together at the moment. Lance and Pidge were battling each other on their video game and Hunk was going through something on his tablet. Lance, glanced up when Keith sighed in exhaustion.

“Rough day Kiethy cat?” Lance teased

“Not a cat!” Keith shouted in response.

“Cat ears, cat tail, cat feet, and I heard you growl at the mice during lunch when they trying to play in your hair.” Lance tries to validate himself.

“To bad he doesn’t walk like a cat,” Pidge said with a smirk as she kills Lance’s character.

“What the fuck Pidge!” Lance exclaims

“Not my fault you were distracted.” She says.

“Still not a cat!” Keith shouts again at Pidge this time.

Lance put down the controller and joined Keith on the couch. Now able to see Keith better, Lance notices all the bandages on Keith’s tail and feet, and a few around his shoulders, arms, and hands.

“You trying to imitate a mummy now too?” Lance teases.

Keith simply growls at him in response.

“Okay, okay.” Lance relents, “Though seriously, why all the bandages? You okay?”

Keith sighs as he props himself up on his arm, “Yeah, just walked so much that it caused blisters, and I may have rammed them into a few to many furniture legs.” He then held up his bandaged hands “Also got my claws stuck on basically any fabric and just pulled in panic, or anger. It caused a few of them to bleed.”

“Sheesh, and the tail?” Lance questions.

Keith looks off to the side at that, “I may have actually sat on it a few times…. And had a door close on it…” Keith admits.

Lance chuckles a bit at Keith’s admittance. “You are one walking disaster right now.” He said with a humorous grin.

Keith kicked the blue paladin over with blistered feet, only just remembering their state after pain shoots up his legs as he hisses from it.

“You okay?” Lance asked worriedly as he rights himself back up.

“Yeah, just sore. New muscles and all that. No need to worry.” Keith comments.

“But we do,” Lance states quickly.

“Huh?”

“We worry,” Lance says again. “You scared the crap out of us yesterday, none of us knew what was happening, and you were screaming so bad…. I… I thought you were dying.” Lance admits.

“I did too.” Keith agrees, voice just barely loud enough for Lance to hear.

“But, you feel better now right?” Hunk asked worriedly. He puts down his tablet and moves to the other side of Keith.

Keith looked up at the kind yellow paladin, “Yeah Hunk, I feel better now, nowhere near that level of pain. I just got a few bumps and bruises is all.”

“And even those will probably stop happening when he finely gets used to his new body,” Pidge adds after putting up the game and plopping down on the other side of Hunk.

“I could massage your sore muscles if you like?” Hunk offers, “I used to do it for my uncle back home when he would finish a really straining match. He’s a boxer.”

Keith thought about it for a bit and then shifted his body so his legs were now in Hunks, and Pidge’s lap.

“So I get his stinky feet now?” Pidge comments.

“There is always the floor,” Keith replies as Pidge starts inspecting Keith’s feet.

“No way!” she exclaims in utter joy.

Keith ears quickly folded back at the loud volume.

“You have toe beans! She exclaims happily.

“And they are blistered so please do not touch them,” Keith added knowing full well that she now wanted desperately to play with them. He had seen enough people playing with cats to know that people love playing with cat’s pads for some unknown reason. 

“Well, they are on my lap.” Pidge said annoyed as she propped her tablet against them. 

Hunk has started massaging his thighs then and goodness that did feel good. He unconsciously stretched out and placed his head in Lance's lap without thinking.

Lance lifted his hands up in shock. He looked down at the Galran teen with his eyes closed and in total heaven from Hunk’s massage. The boy was totally blissed out. He relaxed his ears and Lance thought they just looked so soft. He itched to touch them. Keith unknowingly let out a small purr of comfort and Lance’s resolve decimated. He started rubbing and scratching behind Keith’s new ears. The red paladin became so engrossed in the comfort that he purred louder started rolling over and rolled right off all their laps.

The three stared down at him in shock as he blearily lifted his head. He seemed a bit shocked as he looked up at everyone from his spot on the ground.

“What just happened?” he questioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Lance lost it then as he started leaning into Hunk, laughing.

“You kinda rolled right off our laps, buddy.” Hunk tried to explain.

Keith blinked, “Oh…” He got up then and just sat back down to the left of Lance this time.

“Does the kitty not want any more scratches?” Pidge teased.

Keith’s face light up red. He grabbed one of the pillows that were scattered on the couch and threw it at the green gremlin. Hitting her square in the face.

“Well, your aim is still good.” Hunk commented.

“You are so going to get it!” Pidge exclaimed. Throwing the pillow next to her. Though at that moment Lance leaned forward wondering what Pidge was doing. Getting hit with the pillow intended for Keith

“Oh, it is so on!” Lance said seriously. He took the pillow and returned fire, “Pillow fight!!!”

Hunk launched himself over the couch to avoid the fluffy projectiles as he grabbed a few of the pillows. Pidge kept trying to hit either Lance or Keith and Keith just smiled as he decided to join in on the fun. He enjoyed pelting Lance with the pillows. Chaos reigned for a long while as pillows were thrown through the air and the four paladins did an impromptu battle training with fluffy projectiles. That is till it all came to a crashing halt.

The doors slid open and Shiro entered the lounge with Allura and Coran right behind. Keith had just rushed out right before they entered and Lance was dead set to hit Keith. When the pillow was let loose, Shiro walked right in its trajectory. Hitting him upside his head.

Shiro staggered forward in shock as he looked around for the assailant. Eyeing the guilty-looking Lance he just raised an eyebrow questioningly at Lance.

“Sorry!” the teen shouted worriedly. “I was aiming at Keith!”

“What is going on in here?” Allura asks with her hands on her hips.

“A pillow fight, princess,” Shiro explains as another pillow hits him in the back. He turns to face a cocky looking Keith. Tail swishing happily behind him.

“I was aiming for you.” he states blatantly.

“Is that so?” Shiro teases and retaliates by throwing it back at the Galran hybrid. Keith ducks forward at the last minute but miscalculated how much he should lean and falls flat on his face.

“I’m okay!” he shouts quickly as he sits back up.

“Pfft!” Lance sounds, “Nice ducking mullet!”

“You try adjusting to a new center of gravity.” Keith shoots back from the floor.

“Yeah well…” Lance trailed off, not having a good comeback for that.

“Okay, you two,” Shiro told them sternly.

“I believe it should be time for dinner anyway,” Hunk comments, “Then maybe we can do something more relaxing? Like a movie night or something?”

“Sounds good to me,” Pidge agreed, “We can introduce the Alteans to some Disney movies.”

Keith’s ears and tail perked up in excitement, “do you have Mulan? Or Lilo and Stitch?”

“Both actually,” she replied as they all headed to dinner.

Dinner was not uneventful. Keith had managed to pierce his tongue and lips a few times while eating, much to the amusement of the others, but otherwise, he was okay. Afterward, they returned to the lounge with arms full of blankets and various bedding. Enough to build a large blanket fort. Keith did a majority of the constructing, having a seeming knack for this sort of thing, though a few pillows were _accidentally_ thrown at Lance. Disney classics like Mulan were then projected to the main screen throughout the night.

The night ended accident-free with Keith curled up with his friends around him.


End file.
